Come As You Are
by estkella
Summary: REPOSTED[AU]Highschool Fic. Christmas break is over and it's time to get back to normal life only this semester nothing is normal for some students, popular and unpopular! Life is about to change will they be able to handle it?. Plz R&R!
1. Pedalpushers

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing whatsoever to do with the WWE in this story and never will do. All that is mine is the idea and some OC's like the parents. Westbrook is a name of a town near me so doesn't belong to me either andthe title is a Nirvana song.

**Title:** Come As You Are

**Rating**: T will be moved up to an M in later chapters as therer is some pretty dark stuff ahead.

**Summary: **AU-Highschool Fic. Christmas break is over and it's time to get back to normal life only this semester nothing is normal for some students, popular and unpopular! Life is about to change will they be able to handle it?

**Characters: **Probably easier to tell you who's not in it.

**A/N:** This is the first fanfiction story I ever wrote and still think its one of my best but I thought it needed some changes like characters and plot. If you read the original you'll notice the changes i've made like switching people round and adding new storylines and just genrally making it neater. It's going to be a very long one but updates should be soon as it's already written just needs changing.

Anyway I hope you all enjoy and if you do please leave a review.

**

* * *

**

**Come As You Are**

_Chapter 1 – Pedalpushers_

It was a Monday morning in Westbrook County nothing unusual about this January day except for the fact it was the first day back after Christmas break for students of Westbrook High. A day that had been dreaded by nearly all the students and as well as some teachers too.

Over on Avery Drive where things seemed peacefully enough as the rain gently fell onto the perfectly lined houses, the type you'd see in some sort of model home magazine. The peacefulness that had been for nearly four weeks was broken as a familiar sound was heard. The same sound heard every school morning.

The sound of screeching tyres could be heard blocks away as a black Beetle skidded its way round the corner in to Avery Drive as it made it's usual morning journey, the driver was a woman on a mission; to get to school on time. The car continued into Avery Drive not showing any signs of slowing down until suddenly it stopped surging the driver and her passenger forward in their seats.

The girl behind the wheel beeped her horn three quick blasts to make her presence known and then turned down her blaring music and looked round to face the now ghostly white boy on the back seat.

"See told you I'd get us here on time," The redhead smirked slightly.

"Am I dead…is this heaven?" Said the boy in back colour was now slowly returning to his face.

"Real funny smart ass I have a better joke…tomorrow you can get the bus," said the driver pulling a face.

"Or you…" he didn't get a chance to finish.

The redhead's attention was suddenly diverted from the brunette boy on the back seat to the front door of forty seven Avery Drive, which had just opened revealing two young men and the reason she was parked there in the first place.

The first one to come out had short cropped blonde hair, was medium height dressed in ripped jeans and a shirt a tired expression on his face he stopped in his tracks and turned round as he waited for the next boy to come out.

The second of the two boys was a little different to the first as he had shoulder length blonde hair and a tall lean frame. Unlike the first boy this one had a happy expression on his face as thought he was pleased at himself. Wearing a dark blue t-shirt, light blue jeans with rips in the knees, which were hung low round his slim waste, he was also wearing cowboy boots and as always even though it wasn't sunny sunglasses.

The two boys began to walk at a slow pace towards the car.

"Come on were gonna be late!" The redhead yelled out the window.

"Oh now you care," snorted the backseat passenger.

The first boy was the first to reach the car and walked to the passenger door and opened it looking inside from the driver to the passenger.

"Hey Amy," he said smiling at the driver.

"Hey Jay," Amy Dumas simply said nodding.

"Hey Jeff…you okay you look a little pale?" Jason Reso asked sitting down in the back next to Jeff Hardy.

"Amy's driving," Jeff said quietly so Amy wouldn't hear him.

Jason just laughed as he nodded knowing exactly what Jeff meant. Seconds passed as they all sat silently waiting for the final passenger to hurry up and get in the car finally having had enough Amy leaned over and stuck her head out the window.

"Adam come on!" Amy shouted.

"Okay I'm here," Adam said getting in to the passenger seat and leaning over to kiss his girlfriend, "morning beautiful," he smiled widely at her.

"Nice sunglasses Adam, get changed in the dark again?" Jeff laughed.

"Jeff man you wouldn't know style if it bit you in the ass," Adam said sounding condescending as he glanced at what Jeff was wearing today usual combats and ripped shirt.

Adam looked round confused, "So where's Chris?"

"He said he was gonna walk with Mickie…can't imagine why?" Amy answered.

Amy then shrugged nonchalantly as she turned up the music loudly revved the engine and hit the gas racing off on their way to school.

"I do," Said Jeff quietly, he was currently holding on for a bumpy ride.

* * *

In another street in Westbrook County another car was racing round the roads. This time it was a red sports car and the driver of this one was completely different to the previous redhead. 

As the car pulled up abruptly at sixty two Thomas Avenue the driver pressed on her horn letting out one long beep. Then leaning over she pulled out a mirror from the glove box and checked her make up was complete and as usual it was perfect. The blonde driver's attention was then drawn to the front door of the house she was parked in front of. As a petite blonde was currently making her way out of the door struggling with arms full of books.

The driver just sat staring at her friend confused before laughing at her as she made her way towards the car and then struggled to deposit the books in the back seat. When she had finally managed the blonde then sat in the front passenger seat, she was now breathing heavily and looking in the mirror checking her hair was still in perfect spiral curls. Looking at her friend she noticed an expectant look on her face.

"What?" She asked confused.

"What do you mean _what_? What the hell is with all those things?" The used her thumb to point to the back seat.

"Oh them, there just some books I borrowed over the break stuff for extra credit that's all," the blonde shrugged them off as though it was nothing.

"Extra credit! Torrie your joking right," the driver shouted out laughing.

"Yeah I need to make sure I get the scholarship and that lot will help," Torrie smiled at her very surprised friend.

"You don't need extra credit, you're the smartest girl in school. You're a cheerleader, part of the French club, maths club and what ever else you have to be a nerd to join club," the blonde exclaimed loudly.

"Don't' forget debate," Torrie said cheerfully.

"Whatever, you going to burn yourself out," now she was sounding concerned.

"Yeah, yeah you already said this before Trish," Torrie brushed off Trish's comment, like she had heard it a thousand times before.

"Your such a nerd," Trish shook her head as she rolled her eyes, "how are we even friends?"

Laughing as she hit the gas and sped off on her way towards school Trish didn't know how two different people like her and Torrie were friends. The two had a lot in common as they were two of the most popular girls in school and both cheerleaders. Then they had their differences as Torrie was a grade A student with hopes of a scholarship in the future while Trish was…well she wasn't.

The two continued to discuss the new school semester as they hastly made their way there.

* * *

Currently over on Festival Drive a young blonde male was standing on the sidewalk looking at a house in front of him. Just then a brunette girl appeared and stepped outside and cheerfully walked down the pathway in front of her toward the blonde male. 

"Hey Chris, you ready for another fun filled semester at Westbrook High?" the girl asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah I can't wait to see how miserable I am this time," Chris Jericho said in the same sarcastic tone.

The two began to laugh and started to walk as they were only a few feet on they heard their names being called behind them. They turned around to see a dark brown haired girl waving and running towards them.

"Mickie…Chris…hey you guy's wait up!" the girl yelled now approaching them.

"Hey Gail," Mickie said to the new arrival.

"Thought you were going with Amy?" Chris asked with a furrowed brow.

"Your…kidding…right…you've…seen…her…driving," Gail said in between breaths of fresh air.

"Yeah, why do you think we're walking?" Laughed Chris as Mickie nodded.

The three then began their normal journey towards school chatting along the way about their Christmas vacation and other things they'd done in the four weeks since they'd been to school.

To look at them they looked the opposite of each other, but in reality they were the best of friends.

Chris Jericho was a tall slim boy with ear length blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Chris was wearing a bright green t-shirt with black writing, dark blue jeans and bright green well-worn converse all stars. At the moment he was discussing a CD he'd recently bought as music was his passion.

On his left was Mickie James who had long brown wavy hair, brown eyes and a tanned complexion. Mickie's was the quiet one of the large group as she mostly just went along with her friends. People would describe her as shy but only around people she didn't know. Sports were her passion as she was currently on the school's athletic team.

The lastly there was Gail Kim who was the most out going of the group who often spoke her mind and said whatever she was felling regardless of what it was. Often she came over as a bitch, but to those who knew her she was the opposite. Gail was of Chinese decent had long dark brown hair with bright red streaks through it and big brown eyes. Gail's hair wasn't the only thing that was different about her Gail's style was crazy too, she often handmade her clothes for originality.

* * *

"Where the hell is she!" a tall blonde screamed as she paced back and forth. 

"Maybe she forgot," a brunette said shrugging.

"Nobody else forgot Dawn!" the blonde screamed again.

Dawn said nothing as she looked away and continued to stretch while her friend and cheerleading captain continued to pace and yell. The cheerleading team had already been at school for almost an hour and were still waiting for the two last members to turn up, but as always they were late.

"I told her dozens of times over the brake…I e-mailed her and called her!" the blonde yelled, "she has no excuse!"

"Stacy," another blonde said.

"What Lillian!" Stacy snapped.

Lillian coughed and pointed past Stacy, "I think I just saw her car pull up."

Stacy spun on her heel and looked to where Lillian was pointing and sure enough a red sports car had just pulled into the school grounds. Huffing loudly Stacy crossed her arms across her chest and stuck her nose up.

"Keep stretching I'll be back in a moment," with that the blonde flicked her hair and walked away leaving the others relieved.

Once she was out of earshot the others all breathed out relieved and sat down onto the ground. They'd had about an hour already of Stacy and her bad mood.

"Just what we need huh? A pissed Stacy to start the semester," Lillian rolled her eyes as she sat opposite Dawn on the grass.

"Good to see things don't change," Dawn laughed.

"Well if Trish didn't _insist_ on being _late_ all the time she wouldn't be pissed," a brunette said.

"Stacy isn't here Candice you don't have to suck up to her now you know," a redhead said rolling her eyes.

"I wasn't," Candice said pulling a face.

"Suck up," the redhead giggled.

"Shut up Christy," Candice said annoyed.

"Come on ladies we have enough bad energy going round with Stacy we don't need you two as well," another brunette said rolling her eyes.

"Your in a good mood Steph?" Christy looked over at the brunette who was casually glancing over at the football field she simply shrugged at the comment.

"If Stacy didn't change the schedule as much as she did then Trish wouldn't be late all the time would she," Dawn said leaning back on her elbows.

Silence began as they all nodded or shrugged this was true Stacy was always changing the schedule an a whim without any notice something they had all come to accept since she had become captain last year. Minutes passed and nobody spoke so they all continued to stretch. Dawn looked up at Lillian about to speak when she noticed her attention was diverted to the football field where the team were training.

"You want me to get you a chair for a better view?" Dawn giggled.

Lillian looked back at her slightly red, "don't know what you're talking about."

"We caught you looking," Christy laughed singing the sentence.

Lillian who had gone red now just looked away and continued to stretch ignoring her friend's comments.

"You should talk to him," Dawn said nudging her.

"And die from embarrassment…no thank you," Lillian said shaking her head.

Dawn rolled her eyes and looked back to the field then to Steph who was also looking that way, "what about you Steph have you spoke to Paul yet?"

"Your kidding right the big ape can rot for all I care," Steph said bitterly.

"Oh soI see your going through an off phase," Dawn laughed.

"No it's an never again phase," Steph said triumphantly.

"You mean till next week," Lillian said her eyebrows raiseds.

"No I mean never again," Steph said her arms crossed over her mid-section.

"Yeah sure i'll believe when I see," Christy rolled her eyes.

Dawn laughed as Steph still remained stubborn. It seemed as though she was the only one that didn't know that by the end of the week her and her estranged boyfriend Paul would once again be reunited as always after one of their fights.

"Come on we better get moving before she comes back and gives us the game in four weeks speech again," Dawn rolled her eyes as she stood.

"Yeah we're so gonna cream those Tigers!" Candice yelled loudly.

Dawn rolled her eyes, "_we_ are the Tigers Candice."

Cadice scrunched her nose up, "oh yeah…silly me."

Everyone rolled their eyes and eventually got to their feet grumbling to themselves as today wasn't going as well as expected and with Stacy in one of her bitch modes they knew it was going to get worse.

* * *

A short distance from were the cheerleaders were practicing was the football field where the team were currently doing their early morning practice. Currently coach Snow was stood with his clip board taking notes as in the last four weeks the team had gone down hill. Something he wasn't pleased about as they had a game in four weeks with Southport high a rival team. He blew hard on his whistle as he motioned for everyone to look at him. 

"Okay ladies ten more laps," he yelled.

"Ten!" a brunette boy yelled.

"Yes Cena you got a problem with that?" Coach Snow asked.

"Erm nope no problem," John Cena nodded as he began to run.

Running back over to the group where his friends and fellow team mates were currently running and also bitching about having to run laps on their first day back.

"He wants us dead I swear," another brunette boy complained.

"Well if some of us had gone to the gym in the last four weeks we wouldn't be doing this would we Chris!" a well build blonde boy yelled from in front.

Chris Masters raised his eyebrows as he looked to his friend's who all just shrugged. He continued to run along them knowing that was the only way to get out of it.

"So Randy you spoke to Trish yet?" John asked the boy to his left.

"I tried…she hates me…so no," Randy Orton laughed.

"Yeah but if you spoke to her and explained what _really_ happened," another boy said.

"Forget it I'm done apologizing," Randy shrugged, "she'll come running back soon enough."

The boy next to him laughed, "you seem pretty certain about that."

"Dave trust me I know Trish. She'll be back soon," Randy shrugged with a cocky smile.

Dave Batista shrugged as he turned his attention to the boy running at the front of the pack, "what about you Paul have you spoke to Steph?"

"Your kidding right she won't speak to me and I can't call her due to the fact her father hates me," Paul Levesque answered looking behind him.

"So what ya' gonna do then?" John asked.

"Fuck knows I'll fix somehow trust me," Paul said matter-of-factly as he talked about his girlfriend who wasn't speaking to him at the moment due to a misunderstanding at a party last week.

"Less gossip ladies and more running please!" Coach Snow yelled.

Everyone grumbled as they picked up the pace slightly and ran faster. For now they would have to put their troubled love lives on hold in favour of their sporting ones something which matter equally if your were at Westbrook High School. As the school prided it's self on having one of the best sporting divisions in the state.

* * *

Back outside the school Mickie, Chris and Gail had finally reached Westbrook High School and bravely entered the for first day of a brand new semester they turned left and headed in to the parking lot seeing a black beetle casually parked across two spaces they knew the rest of the group were already there and probably inside getting breakfast. 

Deciding to go join the other four inside they began to walk but quickly stopped as a red sports car zoomed past them almost taking them out. They knew instantly whom it belonged to as they heard she had gotten a new one for Christmas.

Gail could feel the rage filling up inside her as she narrowed her eyes. Chris and Mickie just looked on knowing exactly what was going to happen next.

Trish turned and smiled at Torrie as she turned off the engine and climbed out the car. Closing the door with her hip she looked at her reflection in the car window, before looking up at Torrie and starting to laugh. As Torrie once again was struggling with the huge pile of books.

"Little help?" Torrie said trying to balance the books.

"Can't you just get a guy to do that Torrie, there's hundreds that would love to help you," Trish said with her hands on her hips.

"I got it!" yelled a brown haired boy running over to help Torrie.

"Thanks Billy. I swear these things get heavier by the day," Torrie gasped gratefully.

Torrie then proceeded to load the books in to Billy's arms and began to walk towards the library with him half way there she turned to Trish.

"See you later. Oh and tell Stacy I'll be late," Torrie smiled as she waved.

Trish laughed at the sight of Billy carefully trying to balance the books while talking to Torrie. Torrie currently worked in the library after school along with Billy. Like most of the boys at Westbrook Billy had a secret crush on Torrie, but what people didn't know was Torrie quite liked him too.

Turning round and about to make her way over to the main school building Trish suddenly stopped, hearing a familiar voice behind her.

"Hey Stratus you blind?" yelled a voice Trish really wasn't in the mood for.

Gail waited as another car passed her by then she stormed her way over towards the blonde who had been walking away. To say the two girls didn't get on was an understatement as they had been bitter enemies for years something a four week break didn't change.

Trish closed her eyes and sighed she then turned to face Gail and smiled, "Gail what can I do for you today?"

"Don't you look where you going, you almost ran us over!" yelled Gail who was now getting closer to Trish.

"I'm sorry Gail I mustn't have seen you there," Trish said sighing.

Gail didn't see the funny side of Trish's comment it only fused her rage more as she approached Trish only a few feet away. Just as she was bout to speak Mickie put her arm between Gail and Trish and round Gail's waist.

"Come on Gail were going to be late," Mickie said pleading with her eyes the last thing she wanted was a fight to start on the first day back.

Gail looked over at Mickie and noticing the look in her eyes. Sighing loudly Gail rolled her eyes and turned round then started to walk off not before giving Trish a glare. Seconds later Gail and Mickie stopped walking at the sound of another voice.

"Yeah Gail why don't you listen to your little lesbo friend," a high-pitched voice from behind both girls said.

"Stacy!" Gail yelled bitterly clenching her teeth and fists.

"Come on Trish we don't have time for this now. See you later _losers_," Stacy laughed as she mock waved and grabbed Trish's arm and walked away.

Gail moved forward but stopped as Chris grabbed her arm, "remember Gail expulsion."

Gail sighed as she remembered her meeting with Principal Calloway last year and remembered him warning her that any more bad behaviour and she was a goner. Sighing she nodded and turned back Mickie who was also looking at Stacy her face seemed hurt.

"Don't listen to what that piece of shit say's about you," Gail said comfortingly, "all the vomiting she does has probably made her brain dead."

They were used to Stacy's bitchy comments by now, not just them but everyone who wasn't a cheerleader or football player was subjected to them. Stacy Kiebler was the most popular girl in school even though she wasn't the nicest. Stacy's personality was mean and cold, taking great joy in other peoples misfortune.

Mickie just shrugged her shoulders in silence. Gail walked over and put her arm around her as they began to walk again. Chris who was silent kept his stare in the direction a Trish had just walked off. He smiled to himself school wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**A/N: So just a glimps of everyone but the next few chapters will give more info and more storyline.**

**As for pairings I have them all planned out if you want to know just ask, don't assume anything by this chapter by the way, just because someone appears to be with someone now doesn't mean it will stay that way.**

**Anyway next chapter will be up soon of course if people want it.**

**Please Review!**


	2. Platinum Blonde Life

_Chapter 2 – Platinum Blonde Life_

The two blondes continued to walk in silence over to where cheerleading practice was being held after a long silence Trish spoke.

"Why do you always have to say stuff like that?" Trish asked slightly annoyed as she glanced at Stacy.

"What's wrong you don't like them losers do you?" Stacy laughed sounding mean.

"I just don't know why you have to be so evil sometimes," Trish smiled and pushed her friend in the arm playfully, trying not to look bothered by Stacy's comment.

Trish and Stacy had been friends since Trish moved to Westbrook when she was eleven and had met Stacy on her first day of school. Although they had been friends for a long time Trish was slowly getting fed up of Stacy's attitude towards other people. In Trish's opinion Stacy had changed and not for the better. For a long time now Trish preferred the company of her other best friend Torrie, who Trish had met on her first day of high school.

Remembering the day they met, Stacy had decided to sit next to some other person in English class and had left Trish on her own. Not knowing anybody Trish decided to sit next to a petite brunette at the front, in turn that decision had turned out to be the best one she'd ever made. Since then Trish and Torrie had been inseparable doing everything together including bleaching their hair.

The two blondes continued making their way over to the football field were cheerleading practice was currently taking place. As Trish got closer she could see the figures of the other girls, who were sat down but had now jumped up when they saw Stacy coming towards them. Getting closer Trish could now see the football team practising on the field behind the cheerleaders.

Trish stared over to the field wondering if he was there practicing not that she cared anymore. She knew she was going to have to face him sometime. Her daydream was broken by Stacy who was continuing to talk obnoxiously.

"Well _I_ knew you'd be late so _I_ thought _I'd_ go look for you," Stacy said sounding stuck up as ever.

"Sorry I over slept again," Trish explained, although this was a lie.

"Sometimes I think you don't want to be a cheerleader Trish," Stacy rolled her eyes, " Oh and why _aren't_ you in your uniform," Stacy said looking mad.

"I forgot we had practice on a Monday," Trish just shrugged at another lie.

"Trish! How many times did I tell you over the Christmas break," Stacy yelled raising her hands up and then back down to her side.

Having seen this and hearing Stacy's tone of voice Stephanie McMahon who had been watching them came running over towards the two blonde girls looking slightly worried.

"Okay you two break it up. Fighting is strictly a Wednesday morning activity," Steph tried to joke.

"We're fine Steph. I was just giving Trish here some advice," Stacy smiled at Trish.

Stacy then crossed her arms and flicked her hair and started walking off towards the girls shouting something that made them stand to attention.

Trish looked to Steph who was walking by her side, "so I see she's on an excellent mood."

"As always," Steph grinned.

Stephanie McMahon was a short thin brunette with brown eyes and she was also Stacy's best friend, as she was the only one that would stand up to her. Like Stacy, Trish and Torrie she was one of the most popular girls in school. Like Stacy though Steph could sometimes be mean and nasty, and then be perfectly nice the next minute. Mostly her anger was directed at her on again off again boyfriend Paul, who at he moment Steph wasn't speaking to as a result of a miss understanding at a party last week.

"So I erm saw Randy this morning," Steph said cautiously.

"Great," Trish said sarcastic.

"You going to have to speak to him soon you know," Steph said matter-of-factly.

"Not if I ignore him I don't," Trish grinned.

Steph rolled her eyes and laughed, "yeah that's my idea with Paul too."

"Yes but we all know you two will end up together where as me and him won't," Trish said confidenly.

Steph opened her mouth to speak when she was cut off by yelling.

"Come on you two, we gotta practice we got a game in four weeks remember!" Stacy yelled over at the two girls.

"Yeah, yeah Stacy you already told us _five_ minutes ago," Steph said rolling her eyes.

Cheerleading practice had begun with Stacy as usual giving the girls a lecture about proper conduct on the team and also reminding them for the hundredth time that in four weeks they had a huge football game they needed to focus on as it would be the first game back and it was against Soutport High a rival cheerleading squad.

Trish decided to sit this practice out as she wasn't dressed properly, so walked over and sat down on one of the bleachers. Stacy looked up and saw this, putting her hands on her hips.

"Hey Trish, you can't stay there the whole time come on," Stacy yelled over at Trish.

"What? I'm not even changed," Trish shouted pointing at her clothes.

"Well just take your boots off," Stacy pointed at Trish's feet.

Trish just looked shocked at what Stacy had just suggested and then not wanting to make another scene Trish rolled her eyes and began to tug at her boots.

"I swear if I get one mark…" Trish began to mutter.

"What are you saying Trish?" Stacy asked.

"Nothing," Trish smiled.

* * *

Still in the cafeteria on a small table in the corner were Amy, Adam, Jeff and Jason all currently sat eating breakfast. Adam was next to Amy with his arm around her, then Jeff who was currently buttering some toast and then Jason who was still quiet. 

"Wonder where the others are?" Jeff asked eating another piece of toast.

Adam looked up and over at Jeff then just shrugged and went back to speaking to Amy quietly.

"They're probably just late. If they have to wait for Gail anyway," Jason said.

Jeff nodded as they all knew that Gail wasn't the best at time keeping.

Just then the remaining three members of the group walked in to the cafeteria and stood for a few minutes looking round before they spotted the rest of the group. They walked over and sat down. Mickie next to Jeff, Chris next to her than Gail next to Chris leaving one empty seat between Gail and Adam.

"Where've you guy's been?" Jeff asked buttering more toast.

"We…_Gail_ had a run in with Trish," Mickie answered taking a piece of toast of Jeff's plate.

"Stupid bitch thinks she owns the school!" Gail snapped.

"What happened now?" Jeff asked rolling his eyes, then taking a bite of toast.

"Long story boring ending blah, blah, blah," Chris said rolling his eyes.

"Of course you'd say that, you're in love with the blonde princess," Gail yelled.

"No I'm not!" Chris said turning bright red.

Everyone was now looking at Chris who'd turned dark red. It was common knowledge amongst the group that Chris held a torch for Trish and had done for a very long time.

Whenever someone asked him why Chris could never explain why, he just did and had always ever since the first day of high school. It was the sort of crush that when Trish entered the room it would instantly brighten up and whenever Chris would see her his whole world would go in to slow motion.

Chris looked over at the group he realised he'd done it again drifted off thinking about Trish.

"Look he's day dreaming again," Adam teased.

"All I was saying is that you don't like her for no reason. I mean have any of you even had a real conversation with her," Chris looked up the group was silent, "I thought so," Chris said smugly.

"Well I don't know what you see in the blonde bimbo," Gail said sharply.

"I do," Jeff chuckled to himself, "Ow," he yelled out as Amy hit him across the back of the head, "what the hell was that for?"

"Reflex," Amy smirked.

The whole group began to laugh at this it seemed Amy's outburst had lightened the mood. Soon enough the Trish incident had been forgotten as it was slightly overshadowed by the looming fear of the first day back.

* * *

Over on the football field the team were just cooling down from a hard mornings practice. Coach Snow had spent the entire time yelling at them about discipline and motivation, he was hard working but it paid off in the end as they were the current champions. They needed to be ready for the big game they had in four weeks as it was rumoured that there would be scouts at the game so everybody was working that little bit harder. 

Paul was currently stood on his own staring at the cheerleaders one in particular who was doing high kicks, if he could just get her to talk to him.

"Levesque!"

Paul looked to where the voice came from but it was too late as he suddenly knocked off his feet and was sent down to the ground forcefully. Opening his eyes he looked up and saw the bright blue eyes and grinning face of his friend, who'd tackled him while he wasn't paying attention.

Standing up and brushing himself down he looked over at the culprit who was now laughing hysterically at what he'd done. Paul was now furious and marched over to where Randy was standing and started pointing his finger at him.

"You're an asshole Orton, got that an asshole," He yelled.

"Whoa calm down Paul, Coach told me to do it said you were daydreaming," Randy said still laughing.

Just then John and Dave came running over to where Paul and Randy were standing, they were was also laughing at what they'd just witnessed.

"Come on Paul. You'd do the same in that situation admit it man," John laughed.

"Stay out of it John!" Paul yelled pointing at John then back at Randy, "You just watch it," Paul yelled.

The football captain then turned on his heel and walked off towards the locker room still angry.

"Ooh is he mad," John laughed in a mock baby voice as the others laughed.

Ignoring them Paul continued to walk entering the locker room, which was getting fuller now as practice had finished. He Walked over to his locker opened it and got his shower gel and towel out then closed it. Paul then got changed and headed for the shower.

Paul Levesque was the most popular boy in school as he was captain of the football team and dating a cheerleader well sort of that was a little foggy at the moment. Paul worked out nearly everyday which showed in his large biceps and toned chest, he had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. The size of Paul contributed to the fact that nearly everybody in the school was afraid of him, if anyone except Randy and John had tackled him they would be severely beaten by now.

Paul finished his shower, dried off, changed and then headed off towards homeroom, still feeling angry about what Randy had done he wasn't in the best mood today. Hopefully he'd be able to make it better by lunchtime that was if she would speak to him.

Randy on the other hand was still laughing and joking about it to John as they entered the locker room, which was now empty. They didn't notice however as they were to busy laughing.

"Man you should have seen the look on his face," Randy laughed.

John and Randy changed and made there way in to the showers, going in the stalls next to each other.

"Yo Randy, can I borrow some shower gel I'm all out," John yelled.

"No problem. Heads up!" Randy yelled throwing the gel over.

"Thanks man," John yelled back.

The two young men finished showering got dried and changed, only just noticing that they were the only ones left in the locker room. This meant that they were late, realising this they began to jog towards the main building.

Randy Orton was a very tall and toned boy as he worked out regularly with Paul and the others. Randy had bright blue eyes and short dark brown hair, he was very handsome for someone his age and often did some modelling. Knowing this information about himself only contrived to Randy's sometimes over confident cocky attitude. Sometimes he would come across as very arrogant, that was how the whole school viewed him yet that didn't stop him being one of the most popular boys.

The two boys turned the corner in to the main corridor into the main corridor and John turned to Randy.

"Race you," John said.

"Your on Cena," Randy smirked.

"On three…One…Two!" John yelled and then ran quickly.

"Hey you said three!" Randy quickly tried to catch John.

They then took off down the hall trying to avoid colliding with anybody.

* * *

Back in the main corridor the seven cheerleaders were all making their way to their homerooms. In front was Stacy behind her was Trish and Steph, then Dawn and Candice and behind then were Christy and Lillian. They were missing Torrie who hadn't showed up yet. 

"So I lost ten pounds over Christmas," Candice said happily.

"Where from your brain?" Christy muttered.

"Hey did you guys see Jillian's new haircut?" Candice snickered.

"Yeah what a loser," Christy laughed.

"Speaking of new haircuts did you see Dave's," Dawn asked as she glanced over at Lillian.

"It's getting old Dawn," Lillian rolled her eyes.

"Just ask him out I bet he says yes," Dawn nudged her.

"We'll ask him for you," Christy interrupted them walking close behind.

"No!" Lillian said suddenly.

"But you said last year you were going to ask him out remember at New Years," Dawn said loudly.

"I was drunk I would have asked Simon Cowell out that night," Lillian shrugged.

"He's cute," Candice said.

"I swear you get dumber the more you fill your bra up," Christy sighed.

"You said you wouldn't say anything about that," Candice said immediately crossing arms over her breasts.

"What are you guys talking about?" Trish glanced over her shoulder.

"You don't want to know," Lillian rolled her eyes.

"We're just discussing Lil asking Dave out," Dawn said loudly then receiving a punch in the arm from Lillian who had gone red again.

"Oh Lil come on just ask him already," Trish rolled her eyes.

"Stop it all of you," Lillian said loudly.

"Dave and Lillian sitting in a tree…" Christy began to sing loudly until Lillian clamped a hand round her mouth.

Al the girls except Stacy began to laugh until all seven girls were almost knocked off their feet by two by a strong wind generated by two people flying past them from behind. After the shock had worn off they all recognised who the people were. All of the girl's just tutted and shook their heads except Stacy.

"Hey careful there hot stuff," Stacy yelled out flirtatiously.

"Sorry," Randy yelled not looking back.

"He so wants me," Stacy said smirking.

"You think everybody wants you," Steph said.

Stacy smiled and winked, "that's cause they do," Stacy glanced towards Trish, "you don't mind do you?"

"Like you'd be bothered what I said anyway," Trish shrugged, "but no you can have him."

Stacy smirked as all the girls stopped walking and separated as Candice Stacy and Christy had different homerooms to Trish, Dawn, Steph and Lillian. So they all said their goodbyes and carried on.

* * *

Over in the school library Torrie was currently stacking away the books she had borrowed. Billy was sat at a near by table reading a magazine when he noticed the time. 

"Torrie we better go," Billy said quietly.

"Ok just a minute," Torrie shouted over.

"Shh," the female librarian made the noise at Torrie.

Torrie frowned and smiled at the old lady and who just rolled her eyes happily at the dizzy blonde. Although Torrie was one of the smartest girls in school she would often do things to make people think otherwise.

Torrie then put the books down and walked over to the table picking up her coat and bag. Billy stood up and stretched then continued walking with Torrie. They waved goodbye to the librarian Mae Young and left the library. About two minutes after they had started walking they heard a loud sound behind them. Turning round they saw Paul London, Billy's best friend running towards them, yelling.

"Thanks for waiting. The fricken bus broke down _again_," Paul said slightly out of breath.

"No problem," Billy patted his friend on the back.

"Hi Torrie," Paul said noticing the blonde looking at him.

"Hi Paul," Torrie smiled.

"So did you guy's have a good Christmas?" Paul asked.

They then started talking about their Christmas, until Torrie suddenly saw Stacy and the other girls and turned to Billy and Paul.

"I'll see you two later, bye," Torrie waved.

Torrie then ran a head of Billy and Paul and past Stacy to the classroom. Torrie didn't want to be seen with them she knew that was awful but it was true it wouldn't be worth the grief she would get from Stacy.

"Sorry did I ruin something then?" Paul asked frowning.

"No we were just talking that's all," Billy said sounding disappointed.

"You should ask her out," Paul suggested.

"Yeah right, you mean when I switch bodies with Randy or John," Billy laughed at his friend's crazy comment.

Both Billy and Paul nodded at this and continued on there ways to class. Billy didn't even give it a second thought as in his mind there was no way Torrie would be interested in him.

* * *

Back in the main hallway Adam, Jeff and Mickie who all had different homerooms to Gail, Chris, Jason and Amy where currently saying their goodbyes to each other planning to meet up later. Quickly separating they went their different ways. Halfway their Amy looked over at Gail. 

"So Gail how many days do you plan on doing before getting suspended this semester?" Amy asked smirking.

"Very funny but unfortunately Amy if I get suspended again I'm expelled," Gail smiled.

"That's to bad we were taking bets," Jason said behind the girls, "I had two weeks three days."

"Yeah I had next Wednesday," Chris nodded.

"Sorry," Gail shrugged, "my parents keep reminding about it like I'm stupid or something."

"Ha that's debatable," Amy laughed.

"Hey," Gail yelled hitting Amy on the arm.

All four of them started to laugh they all then stopped as they'd reached their homeroom, Jason and Amy went in first with Chris and Gail behind. As Chris went to walk in he stopped as he saw her.

Trish casually walked past him into homeroom she didn't even look in his direction but why would she. She didn't even know his name. Chris suddenly broke out of his thoughts as he felt someone tugging at him. He looked over to see Gail pulling him.

"You're starting to drool," Gail rolled her eyes as she tugged at his arm.

Chris snapped out of his daydream and entered the room finding his seat next to Jason who was laughing at him.

"Don't worry, one day she'll see you," Jason said patting Chris on the back.

On the other side of the room Trish had just sat next to Torrie and was discussing this mornings events at cheerleading practice as Torrie had failed to show up as she was busy in the library.

"Was she mad?" Torrie asked uneasy.

Just before Trish could answer a short grey-haired man walked in the room gaining everyone's attention and sat at his desk.

"Ok everyone be quiet!" he yelled, "good nice to see you all back, I trust everyone had a good vacation," he looked around at the nodding faces and smiled, "well you're not on vacation anymore so shut up."

Without another word Mr Bischoff began to take attendance officially starting the brand new school semesters a semester that was going to be like no other.

* * *

**A/N: So another chapter already the next one should be up sometime next week as this will be my last update this week as i'm off to London tomorrow for a few days to watch Monday Night RAW although its being filmed on a Friday though? anyway i'm excited even if it hasn't been that great lately!**

**Anyway keep the fab reviews coming!**


	3. Smile Like You Mean It

_Chapter 3 – Smile Like You Mean It_

Homeroom began quickly with Mr Bischoff calling attendance. Everyone remained silent as they listened to the grey-haired man speak. Except of course for one girl who was staring over at a blonde on the other side of the room.

"Thinks she's so great," Gail said bitterly.

"What?" Amy looked round at Gail.

Amy had been staring out the window her mind preoccupied with something else when she heard Gail speaking.

"Are you listening?" Gail said annoyed.

"Yeah of course you're bitching about Trish _again," _Amy laughed.

"Why do you never back me up with her?" Gail asked.

"Look I just don't see…" Amy began to speak but saw Mr Bischoff look up at her and went silent.

"Something wrong ladies?" Mr Bischoff asked sounding annoyed he'd been interrupted.

"No sir," Amy said.

Laughing broke out amongst the class and Mr Bischoff looked up and it immediately went quiet. Gail shot a look over at Trish who was just silently looking in her day planner. A few minutes later the bell rang and everybody started to make their ways to their next lessons. As the class was walking out Mr Bischoff looked up.

"Ok everyone lets have a good day, no trouble please," he looked over at Gail. "especially you Miss Kim."

Gail just carried on walking and shot Mr Bischoff and fake smile. Amy knew what she was thinking secretly inside and just laughed.

Outside in the hall some friends were making plans to meet up later on, Gail and Amy were one of them. Amy had history with Jason and Gail had English with Chris. So the two girls arranged to meet up and then went on their way.

Amy Dumas was a free spirit as she liked to call herself, her parents had died when she was only seven and so Amy had been living in Westbrook County with her god parents Gilbert and Susan Hardy and their son Jeff. Jeff's parents were originally from North Carolina as were Amy's parents. They had been close friends and so when they had died Amy went to live with them in Westbrook something she wasn't pleased about but had gotten used to.

At the moment Amy was in her punk phase, which meant outrageous hair colour, clothes and even a tongue piercing. Today she had fire red hair with brown eyes, she was currently wearing a very high cut black top with a skull and cross bones on the front, and a pair of very low slung silver hipster pants that showed off her tattoo on her lower back.

Amy and Jason continued on their way to turning the corner and continuing up the stairs to their next lesson they were walking in completed silence with the occasional glance. As they reached the top and walked through the door Amy stopped in her tracks and turned to Jason who also stopped seeing the redhead standing still.

Jason looked at Amy confused, "what?"

"What time is it?" Amy asked.

Jason looked confused as he furrowed his brow, "why?"

Amy rolled here eyes, "honestly sometimes," she sighed, "do we have time?" Amy asked.

Jason nodded as he suddenly realised what she meant and smiled widely at the redhead, "we always have time."

At that Jason grabbed Amy's hand and led her to an empty classroom away from the crowded hallways and went inside locking the door behind them. When he made sure nobody had seen them he turned to Amy who was stood behind him and smiled. Amy suddenly put her hands round Jason's neck and kissed him, Jason kissed her back and then the couple embraced in a fiery kiss.

The two stayed like that for almost ten minutes together in privet not noticing the time that had passed by now. Amy happened to glance up and see the clock.

"Oh shit Jay we gotta go!" Amy suddenly said.

"Why?" Jason wasn't paying attention.

Amy pulled away from him and pointed up to the clock, Jason's eyes opened wide in shock.

"Wow shit we do have to go," Jason said.

Jason grabbed his bag off the floor and walked towards the door before he unlocked it he turned to Amy who was stood behind him.

"Tonight," he said.

Amy just smiled wickedly and nodded. Jason leaned over and kissed her then opened the door. Jason peered outside making sure they were alone then left the room and started to run towards their next lesson, which was only a few classrooms down from them. Before they reached it they slowed down to a fast walk and then entered. The lesson had already started and everyone was looking up at them as they entered the room. Even the teacher who'd now stopped what he was saying and was looking straight at the pair.

"Nice of you to show up decided to grace us with your presence today," Mr Austin said loudly.

"Sorry sir, we got lost," Amy said laughing.

"Always the smartass aren't you Dumas. Just sit down and shut up both of you!" Mr Austin said before continuing what he was saying.

Amy walked over and took her seat next to Adam who smiled at her and looked slightly confused, "where have you two been?" Adam asked.

"Oh…long story short," Amy rolled her eyes, "I left my book in my locker, forgot the code, Jay had to break in to it," Amy sighed smiling then kissed Adam on the forehead.

Adam nodded as he just smiled knowing that was possible he then began to show Amy what they had been doing in class so far none the wiser. Jason had just taken a seat near the back and was looking over at Amy and Adam silent. Looking over at the boy next to him he said.

"Hey Rob."

Rob van Dam who had been reading a magazine looked up and smiled, "hey Jay," he said cheerfully, "did you have a good Christmas?" he asked.

Rob van Dam was an oddball character who was mainly known for being lazy and a slacker, as he never usually showed up to school unless he had nothing better to do. Rob had long brown hair and blue eyes, he currently was listening to his iPod and reading a magazine. Jason was surprised he was there and he was still awake.

After Jason had unpacked his things he looked over to the desk Amy and Adam were sat at together they were talking away happily. Jason just sighed, he hated seeing them together touching and kissing, he couldn't stand it.

Amy and Jason had been seeing each other for nearly four months now in secrecy, Adam and Amy had been together for about six months. Jason hated having to lie and pretend with Adam, he hated having to laugh, joke and smile like he meant it. Adam was his best friend but Jason couldn't help the way he felt about Amy, he loved her and had done for a very long time. It just happens that Adam asked her out first. Sometimes Jason would think that Adam had done it on purpose because he knew that Jason had liked Amy.

When he thought back to the first time he and Amy had kissed it brought a tiny smile to his lips. Jason remembered it like it was yesterday, mid September. Adam had been off school that day as he was ill and Amy had gone round to Jason's to hang out and watch TV, they were the only ones there as for different reasons no one else could make it that night.

They had been hanging out as normal watching TV talking about stuff in general when to Jason's complete surprise Amy just leaned over and kissed him as though it was completely normal. Jason was surprised but kissed her back, he had later found out that Amy liked him to. Jason did believe Amy but he also knew that Amy liked trouble and was aware of that. They continued to see each other in private stealing moments here and there in school and at home. Lying to all there friends, nobody but them knew what was going on.

Jason had on occasions told Amy that he loved her, Amy had not yet returned the favour, but Jason didn't mind.

The lesson continued with Mr Austin explaining the French Revolution he seemed the only one interested as the students seemed to be occupying themselves in other ways.

Mr Austin was a relatively new teacher having only started this year, but had already made a good impression on the students. Steve Austin was a Texas native, and was also an ex NFL player, having received a knee injury which forced him to retire he chose to follow his second love in college History. Many were surprised that he was a teacher as he never really seemed to like children and acted uninterested whenever anybody spoke to him about his job. Mr Austin was firm but fair, as he would often spend lessons just recapping the old days when he used to play.

The bell rang and Mr Austin handed out today's homework and then let the class leave. Amy, Adam and Jason all walked to there next lesson acting as though everything was completely normal.

* * *

The halls were currently buzzing with chatter and laughter of the students of Westbrook High. In the main hallway one girl in particular was quietly rummaging through her locker looking for something.

"Dammit!" Trish finally said loudly, "where is it?"

Trish was currently looking for her Biology book as she hadn't seen it since last semester and didn't know where it was.

"Something wrong?" asked someone standing behind her.

"Drop dead," Trish said not even turning round to face the person.

"Trish what's with all the hostility?" the person asked putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Move it or lose it Randy," Trish yelled

"So I see you're still mad at me then?" Randy smiled.

Having heard enough Trish then slammed her locker shut and started to walk off.

"Trish where are you going?" Randy yelled after her.

Trish stopped in her tracks and turned to face Randy whose hands were on his hips at the moment.

"First off don't touch me again you lost that right when you decided to make out with a girl who wasn't me secondly I'm not wasting my time being mad at you and thirdly didn't you hear me when I said I never want to speak to your no good, arrogant, cocky, cheating, lame excuse for an ass ever again," Trish shouted.

It had been one month since Trish had found out about Randy cheating on her with Maria and although she was deeply upset she had gotten over it. No more did his mind tricks work on her, Trish had grown strong and didn't need him anymore. Deciding not to take anymore of his attitude Trish had decided to stand up for herself and it had worked.

Feeling better then she did five minutes ago Trish just smiled and turned back round and headed for Biology class.

Randy stood there in silence as he watched his now definite ex girlfriend walk away. He knew it was his fault and if he'd just have explained to her what had happened then maybe it would have worked out but as usual he had chosen his reputation over her. He knew he had hurt her and he did feel bad but now there was nothing he could do, he'd just have to continue acting as though he wasn't bothered.

Trish walked into Biology smiling widely and found her seat at the front next to Torrie, who as usual was there already. Torrie looked up at her friend and noticed she was smiling.

"Why are you so happy?" Torrie asked cheerfully.

"Just gave shit head what for," Trish was still smiling.

Since Trish had broken up with Randy that had been their nickname for him, both girls just laughed. Torrie had been very supportive towards Trish as she had been very upset and Trish really did appreciate it. Unlike the other girls specifically Stacy who was just pleased that Randy was single again, as Stacy had been after Randy for a long time and it angered her that he had chosen Trish over her.

Suddenly Trish remembered what she had been doing before Randy came up to her and the good feeling she had suddenly faded. Remembering that she never found her Biology book.

"Hey Torrie can I share your book I've misplaced mine," Trish asked.

"You misplaced it weeks ago you really should get a new one you know," Torrie said.

"Torrie yes or no will do," Trish said.

"Yes but only for this lesson," Torrie rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

While they had been sat there talking the rest of the students had show up been filling to room up.

The whole class were currently talking, reading or listening to music. Chris and Jason were currently doing last minute homework and occasionally Chris would look over at Trish who was deep in conversation with Torrie about Randy. Amy and Adam were having a quiet conversation on their own. Gail and Mickie were discussing an upcoming athletics event next week. Randy and John were discussing Trish as they kept looking over at the blonde. Stacy was trying to get Randy's attention by lifting her skirt higher but he was to busy looking over at Trish. Paul was looking over at Steph who was pretending not to see him by reading. Lillian was sat silent as she glanced behind her to Dave who was looking another way Dawn who was next to her just laughed as Lillian would push her. Then finally Rob and Jeff were listening to Guns 'n' Roses on Rob's iPod.

Just then all their attentions were directed to the woman that had just walked in the classroom and over to her desk.

The woman was in her early forties and had black hair tied scruffily in a bun and blue eyes that were behind a pair of thick black-rimmed glasses. The teacher was currently wearing clothes still from the sixties as it looks and looked a bit like a bag lady. Although her appearance wasn't that good her reputation spoke for itself. Highly respected by both students and faculty, she was known as hard working and only expected the best from her students.

"Alright everyone quiet now," Mr Ivory called out.

Then Mrs Ivory sat down at her desk and opened her bag pulling out a pile of A4 sheets of paper. Closing her bag she passed them over to Torrie who was easily her favourite student.

"Pass them back please Miss Wilson," Mrs Ivory asked.

Torrie then took two from the top and passed them over to Chris who did the same and so on. The pieces of paper were the outlines of the next project they would be doing this semester. At the top it read** 'Rates and Reactions of the Human Body'**.

As the project was passed around Mrs Ivory started to write on the black board ignoring the moans of certain students as they were reading the project. When Mrs ivory had finished writing on the board she turned to face the class and smiled.

"Ok everyone got a copy?" Mrs Ivory looked around as people nodded, "great as you can see it's this semesters project it should only take about four to five weeks."

Then Mrs Ivory began to explain the project to the class it seemed pretty straightforward, a lot of written work as well as experiments.

"Hey Chris look it say's partners," Jason nudged Chris.

"Oh yeah," Chris noticed at the bottom.

Mrs Ivory turned back to the black board and began to write again.

"As you can see it say's partners…but it's my choice not yours." Mrs Ivory said smiling.

Immediately the class broke out into disgruntled moans as everyone wasn't to pleased about this. Mrs Ivory ignoring them continued to write when she had finished she turned back round.

"Okay I'll get started shall I?"

"But we already have partners," Paul called out from the back.

"Yes I can see that Mr Levesque," Mrs Ivory didn't look up from her clip board, "the point of this project is to see your reactions in different environments, you'll each have a diary which you need to fill in regularly," Mrs Ivory then looked back to the class, "so we can find the ways and the means," She was still smiling.

Looking around the room she could see a lot of confused faces looking up at her. Shaking her head and sighing, "never mind I'll explain more later. Now for the partners."

Ignoring more moans and complaining Mrs Ivory took a seat back at her desk and grabbed her clipboard taking one last glance up at the very nervous looking students awaiting their fate.

"Before I start my choices are final, no matter how much you beg and plead. Can the second person I call go and sit with the first okay," looking back down at her clipboard, "right lets begin."

* * *

**A/N: So I already had this done so thought I may as well post it, lots more details in this one about people.**

**Pairings so far are Adam/Amy/Jay, Trish/Chris, Billy/Torrie, Steph/Paul and Lillian/Dave although I haven't planned out that one yet as its new. There is more but you'll see.**

**Please Review!**


	4. Ways And Means

_Chapter 4 – Ways and Means._

Jason looked over at Chris who looked worried as did everyone else in the class, "so long buddy," he smiled.

Chris nodded, "yeah."

Dawn leaned over and whispered into Lillian's ear, "maybe you'll get Dave."

Lillian sighed, "just hope I don't get you."

Dawn gasped dramatically smiling, "Lillian how could you say that."

Rolling her eyes Lillian diverted her attention back to the front of the class where Mrs Ivory was about to open her mouth to speak. Secretly she crossed her fingers hoping somehow she would be put with him.

"Mr Cena with Miss Garcia," Mrs Ivory called out.

Lillian sighed that wasn't the name she had wanted but at least she would be sat semi close to him. Grabbing her belongings she made her way to the back and sat next to John who just gave her a welcoming nod.

"Miss Kim with Mr Orton," Mrs Ivory continued.

Gail suddenly looked up at the teacher who was quiet she had been waiting for Gail to speak, "I can't work with him," Gail yelled.

Randy who had already walked over to her desk was stood looking at Mrs Ivory waiting for her to speak.

"Okay then Miss Kim that's an F for you," Mrs Ivory casually said.

Gail made an annoyed noise and looked at Randy, "fine!" Randy smirked and sat down.

"Where was I oh yes Miss McMahon with Miss Dumas," Mrs Ivory continued as normal.

Amy without a single word just got up and walked over to Steph's table.

"Mr Levesque with Miss Kiebler," Stacy smiled and walked over to Paul's desk who was also smiling.

Steph just looked over slightly anxious that her would be boyfriend was now with the schools biggest flirt.

"Miss Wilson with Mr Kidman," Mrs Ivory reeled off the names.

Torrie instantly smiled at Billy who also looked very happy to be sat with the blonde. She quickly grabbed her stuff and moved.

"Mr London with Miss James."

Mickie happily stood up and walked to the front to sit with Paul as they both were on the track team and were quit good friends.

"Miss Marie with Mr Van Dam," everyone looked over at Rob who stayed still. "Something wrong Mr Van Dam?" Mrs Ivory asked.

Still not moving Jeff finally nudged him and Rob awoke with a startled expression, "what?" he yelled.

The entire class began to laugh as Jeff told Rob what was going on, nodding Rob picked up his things and slowly walked over to where Dawn was sat.

"Try and keep him awake please Miss Marie. Right back to work Mr Hardy with Miss Hemme," Jeff smiled as the redhead made her way over.

"Mr Copeland with Mr Reso."

Jason made no sound as he stood up and walked back to where Adam was sat at the desk behind. As he did he glanced over at Amy who had a worried look on her face.

"Why do they get to sit together?" Paul yelled out.

"Be quiet Mr Levesque...okay finally Mr Batista with Miss Michelle," Mrs Ivory ignored Paul.

Lillian's head shot up at the sound of Dave and Candice's name. She was worried as Candice was know as a flirt and she also knew Lillian liked Dave. She didn't know why she felt panicky all of a sudden. Candice smiled at her as she sat down next to Dave who smiled.

"Miss Gayda with Miss Holly, Mr Masters with Mr Benjamin and last but not least Mr Jericho with Miss Stratus.

Chris suddenly looked over at the teacher thinking he heard his name with Trish's. Chris thought it sounded to good to be true, but looking over Trish was packing up her stuff and then walked over to him smiling as she sat down.

"Hey partner," Trish said.

Chris tried to speak but his throat went tight and no words would come out, so in the end he just smiled.

All the new partners seemed to be ok except of course Gail and Randy. Gail was sat silent with an annoyed look on her face just looking in her book. Randy was sat looking rather smug.

Amy was also silent looking over at Adam and Jason, slightly worried looking. Steph was at next to her also looking worried as she would occasionally look back at Paul and Stacy, who were laughing happily. Both girls even though they didn't know it they had something in common, they were both worried about their boyfriends new project partners.

"Erm Chris…that's right isn't it?" Trish asked unsure.

"Yeah that's right," Chris said quickly.

"Good I knew your second name but I couldn't think of your first, you know when your mind goes blank," Trish began to ramble on, "anyway back to the subject, can I share your Biology book I think I lost mine?" Trish finally asked.

"Yeah sure you can," Chris smiled.

Chris felt like he was on cloud nine at the moment sat next to Trish sharing his book. Not only that but Trish knew his name after all. A little thought came in to his head Chris knew he was going to enjoy the next month.

* * *

Lunchtime has come quickly and everyone was doing their usual routines of meeting friends and sitting at their normal table. People were still complaining about the food in the cafeteria nothing what so ever had changed in the past four weeks.

Currently at one table in the courtyard sat Randy, John, Chris and Shelton just some of the other members of the football team. Paul who had just walked outside made his way over and sat down.

"Yay meatloaf _again_," Paul said sarcastically as he poked his food.

"I feel you man, I got the same," John said looking down at his plate nodding.

"I thought they got a new chef this year," Dave asked as he examined his food.

"You guy's should bring your own lunch like me," Randy smiled taking a bite of his tuna salad.

The four boys' looked over at Randy silently staring at him Randy just raised his eyebrows and continued eating.

"Well unlike you we don't have mothers that still wipe our ass's," Paul rolled his eyes.

"I can't help it if my mother loves me can I," Randy shrugged.

At that Dave picked up a piece of his meatloaf and threw it at Randy, who just shook his head and continued eating. All four boys then began to laugh.

At that moment Stacy had just walked out of the cafeteria to the courtyard and was looking round for somewhere to sit. Noticing the boys Stacy smiled and strode over to their table. When Stacy reached it she stood next to Randy and coughed, all the boys except Randy looked up at the leggy blonde.

"This seat taken?" Stacy asked Randy.

"Help yourself," Randy said not looking up.

Stacy smiled and sat in the chair next to Randy, looking over at the other boys who seemed to just be looking at her, Stacy smiled at them.

"Not hungry?" Stacy asked.

At that comment the boys began to eat again. The whole table was silent apart from the sounds of John chewing his food loudly.

"John who taught you how to eat…a dog?" Chris said laughing.

"Listen man I taught myself like I taught myself everything else I know," John smirked.

The table was silent as the boys were laughing under their breaths, suddenly Stacy looked up at Paul.

"So are you ready for our project?" Stacy asked.

"No not quite," Paul was silently looking down then looked straight at Stacy, "Stacy has Steph mentioned me at all?" Paul asked sounding concerned.

"No," Stacy sighed and told Paul.

The secret was that all Steph had done in the past four weeks was talk and complain about Paul. Steph had spent hours telling Stacy her problems and her hopes of maybe getting back with Paul, but Stacy lied. Deep down Stacy had her reasons for lying, she knew they'd all work out fine.

Paul just looked expressionless as he stared at his meatloaf and then suddenly pushed his tray away, "I'm done," Paul said quietly.

"Paul my honest opinion is maybe you should just forget her, like Randy did with Trish right Randy," Stacy smiled and looked at Randy.

"Sure," Randy shrugged.

"I guess," Paul sighed.

"Too bad about you getting Gail huh?" Stacy smirked as she looked at Randy.

Randy shrugged, "the whole thing blows no matter who I got as a partner."

"Yeah but I bet you'd rather have someone else like me," Stacy smiled.

Randy shrugged, "it wouldn't make a difference I'll still probably fail anyway."

Chris nodded, "I bet Dave's happy right."

"Me?" Dave looked surprised.

"Yeah you got Candice that girl is hot and easy so I hear," Chris laughed.

"She's not really my type," Dave shrugged.

John laughed loudly, "oh so in other words your gay."

"What…no I mean is I'm not into girls like that," Dave punched John in the arm.

"So you're gay," John laughed.

"Has anyone ever told you what a complete ass you are?" Dave said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah all the girls he dates," Chris laughed loudly as did the rest of the table. John just did a fake laugh and continued to eat.

"You and Candice would make a nice pairing," Stacy smiled even though she knew about Lillian.

Dave shrugged as he continued to eat as did everyone else giving the project no more thought they'd have the next four weeks to do that.

* * *

Steph had just walked out of the cafeteria where Stacy had come from as they were supposed to be having lunch together. Looking round trying to find her best friend Steph was confused not to see Stacy sat at their usual table instead she had chosen to sit with the enemy. Sighing loudly Steph didn't know what to do, should she swallow

her pride and sit with Paul or sit alone?

Luckily enough Steph was saved from that decision as two girls had spotted her troubled expression.

"Steph!" Torrie yelled waving her hand high.

"She's not going to sit with us," Trish said unenthusiastically.

"Let's just see shall we," Torrie said ambitiously.

Steph looked over at the cheerful blonde waving her hand and smiled at her, then turned and walked in that direction. Torrie seeing this smirked at Trish who just pulled a face. Reaching the table Steph placed her trey next to Trish and sat down.

"Good afternoon ladies," Steph smiled.

"Hi Steph," Torrie said cheerfully.

"Hey," Trish just said quietly.

The three girls then continued eating their lunches talking about Christmas vacations and presents. Trish had been bought a car and Steph had been given a boat.

"You don't even know how to sail a boat," Torrie laughed.

"I know but I think my dad feels guilty for being an ass," Steph shrugged.

"But you still hate him right?" Trish said.

"Of course," Steph smiled.

As they were continuing chatting they heard laughing coming from over the other side of the courtyard, all of them looked up and saw it came from Stacy's table. All of them seemed to be having a very good time Steph just rolled her eyes and looked back at Trish, who was still looking with a frown on her face.

"So how come you two sat over here?" Steph asked.

"Trish didn't want to sit near Randy," Torrie explained.

"Yeah I'm like that with Paul," Steph said.

"Guess you're bummed that he's with Stacy right?" Torrie asked.

Steph wanted to lie and say she was okay with it but instead she simply nodded, "what about you?"

"Oh I'm fine Billy's great..." Torrie stopped speaking, "but em just as a friend obviously I mean not that I…"

"You're going red by the way," Steph laughed as Torrie stopped speaking and looked away, "so what about you Trish?" Steph looked over at Trish.

Trish was still looking at the table with Stacy on silent suddenly she looked back over at the two talking girls and asked Steph a question.

"Doesn't that bother you?" Trish asked curiously.

"What?" Steph asked.

"That," Trish motioned to the table Stacy was on.

Trish was obviously talking about Stacy and her constant need for male attention especially with other people's boyfriends. Trish having had past experience with Randy knew that it must have bothered Steph.

"That's Stacy for you," Steph shrugged.

Looking back over at Stacy's table Trish just stared with a stony expression on her face not speaking. It bothered her more than she knew it she knew.

* * *

Candice, Lillian, Christy and Dawn were all stood in the lunch line waiting to be served. Lillian who had been quiet since Biology looked over at Candice who looked like she was daydreaming. It was still bothering her that Candice was with Dave and not her, but she didn't know why she was so bothered?

"You okay Lil?" Dawn asked looking over at her silent friend.

Lillian looked over at her, "yeah I'm fine."

"Too bad you didn't get Dave but at least your sat near him right," Dawn nodded as she smiled.

"Yeah I guess," Lillian shrugged.

Christy who had been listening looked over with wide eyes, "I know why don't you ask John what Dave thinks about you?" Christy said enthusiastically.

Lillian looked over at her, "I can't do that," she seemed shocked.

"Oh Lil you'll never go out with him at this rate stop being do damn shy," Christy rolled her eyes, "just drop it in conversation it has to work," Christy smiled shrugging.

"I can't what if he doesn't like me and then I look stupid," Lillian demanded.

"But at least you'll know," Christy smiled.

"That makes sense how?" Dawn asked.

"I could help," Candice said suddenly as all the girls looked over at her.

Christy rolled her eyes, "how?"

"Well I'll ask him if he like anyone and find out for you," Candice shrugged.

"You'd do that?" Lillian asked unsure.

"Of course I would," Candice smiled.

"Fine but don't mention me liking him okay," Lillian said nodding.

"Do I look stupid," Candice said.

All the other girls didn't say anything as they looked away not wanting to answer that. Candice just shrugged as she continued to get her lunch, sure she'd find out for Lillian but that didn't mean she couldn't help herself in the process. She smirked at the thought.

* * *

Over on the other side of the school on the playing fields near the parking lot sat another group of friends, who seemed quite happy and content in their usual routine.

At the moment Amy was sat on Adams knee talking, Mickie and Jeff were reading this month RAW magazine and having a rather heated discussion. Gail was just sat quietly drawing on her boots with red pen so they would match her skirt. Gail was also smoking a cigarette and was occasionally passing it to Amy.

That was the reason they were sat so far away from the school as both Gail and Amy had been caught smoking on several occasions, the punishment being suspension. Instead of stopping them doing it that only made it more exciting at the thought of breaking school rules.

Amy looked up and smiled as she saw the outline of two boys walking over the grass with arms full of sandwiches and drinks. Jason and Chris reached the group and started to distribute the goods to the group of very hungry people.

"Mickie they only had Chicken, no ham sorry," Chris said.

"Don't worry Chicken has less calories anyway," Mickie smiled.

"Please don't tell me you training _again_," Jeff rolled his eyes at Victoria.

"Shut up dumbass at least my definition of school spirit isn't doing graffiti on the walls of boy's toilets," Mickie said pulling a face at Jeff.

"Hey that was never proven," Jeff said with raised eyebrows.

Chris and Jason finally sat down with the group and gave everybody their change and then began to eat their own lunch.

"Hey Jay, you gave me fifty cents less then I should have," Gail said looking at her change.

"Service tip," Jason smiled.

"I'll give you a service tip smart ass, hand it over," Gail said trying to be serious but started laughing.

The group was silent for a little while until Jeff, who'd finished first looked up at everyone, "so everyone happy with the new Biology project," Jeff smiled as he knew the answers already.

Everyone instantly started to make unhappy noises especially Gail, who just groaned loudly, "you lot get good partners and what do I get cocky Orton that's what!" Gail yelled rolling her eyes.

"Chill out, I'm sure he's not that bad," Jeff burst out laughing, "oh wait he is."

This comment warranted Jeff's second smack round the back of the head this time from Gail. Although painful Jeff continued laughing out of arms reach of Gail and Amy.

"I bet Chris is happy, huh man?" Adam smiled at Chris.

Chris smiled widely thinking about the project and Trish again for the millionth time just this lunch hour.

"You know it," Chris said sounding very pleased.

"You are pathetic," Gail said bitterly rolling her eyes.

"Just admit it Gail you're just jealous you didn't get Trish," Adam laughed.

"What about you Ames?" Mickie asked.

"Oh Steph's not so bad at least I didn't get Stacy," Amy rolled her eyes.

Everyone nodded at this as it was true everyone was thankful they didn't get Stacy. Quietness hit the group as they continued to eat their lunches. Eventually looking at his watch Adam informed the group it was nearly time to get back. Gail and Amy decided to stay for one more cigarette and the rest of the group started to walk back to classes. When they were almost there they all once again split into groups and said their goodbyes.

* * *

**A/N: Not much to say except the next update will be soon, i've just been making some big changes to the story and stuff that happens.**

**Thanks for all the great reviews i really appreciate them, anyway keep em' coming.**


End file.
